<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Sapphire by SpinelLovingGem (CyanideCupcake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283216">Pink Sapphire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/SpinelLovingGem'>SpinelLovingGem (CyanideCupcake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Heavy Angst, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/SpinelLovingGem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a Pink Sapphire. She was to be gifted to Pink Diamond but made a prediction that was to come true. She was never to meet her own Diamond due to poor unfortunate circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel (Steven Universe) &amp; Original Character(s), Spinel (Steven Universe)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Sapphire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't get this out of my head so here I am writing this idea out. I hope it you will enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My Diamond, the Pink Sapphire has finally emerged. I do hope she lives up to your expectations."</p><p>Blue Diamond had watched the transmission, a feeling of excitement soon rose. This will be the perfect gift, hopefully to make Pinks colony run smoother with her very own Sapphire.</p><p>"Excellent, bring her to me for inspection."</p><p>The gem within the transmission saluted Blue Diamond, beaming with pride despite not having been praised.</p><p>It didn't take much time before the newly formed gem had arrived behind two ruby guards. Revealing the lovely light pink Sapphire, magenta curls framing her face. Her soft pink eye gazing up at Blue with adoration and admiration. </p><p>Freckled cheeks flushing slightly as she was in awe of Blue Diamond. How radiant she was, elegant and striking.</p><p>She straightened her posture as she proceeded to join the rubies in saluting Blue Diamond. Giving a slight curtsey towards the colossal gem. </p><p>"The Pink Sapphire you asked for, my Diamond!"</p><p>One of the rubies spoke out. One ruby on each side. </p><p>"Very good. Come now, have you already used your future vision? Do you see any improvement with our beloved Pinks colony?"</p><p>Pink Sapphire hadn't wasted any time, already using her ability. She had let out a horrified gasp. Blurting out in distress.</p><p>"Pink Diamond will no longer exist for she will fake her own shattering. It will be under false pretenses. Innocent gems will suffer consequences of her actions."</p><p>Blue Diamond stared down at the gem, quite shocked by what she had just heard. Soon her shock had turned into rage. </p><p>"How dare you speak of a Diamond in such a treacherous way! You will pay for that insolent mouth of yours!" </p><p>A vision of her own gruesome fate played out before her eye. Frozen in absolute fear, Pink Sapphire couldn't struggle as she was snatched up angrily. Staring up in a frightened manner at the livid Diamond. </p><p>"You are clearly defective and useless. She will have no need for such a wretched gem."</p><p>The ruby guards cowered before Blue, watching helplessly as the Sapphire they were just moments ago were protecting fiercely. </p><p>Her poofing nearly instantaneously between the Diamonds fingers. Pink Sapphire felt nothing but searing pain all over her gem. It took seconds for her gem to be reduced to nothing but shards. </p><p>Blue Diamond stared at the remains with clear disdain, babbling them up before  tossing it to the ground.</p><p>"Pearl, take those shards to Yellow at once. She can handle it from now. And for you, Rubies. You are free to leave now. You have done your job."</p><p>The rubies nodded quickly as they saluted Blue before making their leave. Blue Pearl nodded, picking up the bubbles pieces of gem from the floor.</p><p>"Very well, My Diamond."</p><p>The Pearl crossed her arms the best she could, fumbling slightly with the bubbled shards. Taking a moment to think, she finally placed the item within her gem. Storing it was safely for now while finally free to properly salute her lovely radiant diamond. </p><p>◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇</p><p>It hadn't taken very long to figure out where the other Diamond was residing. </p><p>"My Diamond, the lustrous Blue Diamond has given me the task of delivering these to you."</p><p>Yellow glanced down at the pearl as she was brought out of her thoughts by her arrival.</p><p>"Ah, it seems like I've finally acquired enough of these to proceed with this experiment. So far I have only succeeded with a few shards at a time. With quite interesting results."</p><p>Yellow had plucked up the shards from the Pearl. Excusing her immediately as she received the remains, wishing to be left alone for complete concentration and focus. </p><p>Dispersing her fellow Diamonds bubble with ease, Yellow had walked into her work space. Placing the shards down onto a pile that was already on her custom, giant table. </p><p>Her hand rose, striking the pile of shards with an intense bolt of energy. Causing the pile of shards to begin to glow, forming together in a grotesque form. Shrieks of horrific pain coming from the monstrous creature.</p><p>Yellow simply stared, watching it squirm and writhe about in agony. </p><p>"Yet another disappointment,I'm afraid. Not quite the results I've expected or wished for."</p><p>She sighed, this will have no use for her court. Nor for her grand armies but soon she will change that. Make this into a weapon that would strike fear into opposing gems. Something to gain the upper hand of those terrible gems rebelling against their littlest fellow Diamond. </p><p>Without a second thought, she struck the monstrous fusion with another bolt of energy, causing it to lose form. The gem shards are forced together as if they were truly fused together. </p><p>◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇</p><p>Being shattered was just as excruciating as one would expect.  What was unexpected was that her consciousness didn't exactly blink out of existence as what some may have thought. </p><p>Though she was completely unaware of the outside world, unable to see or hear a single thing. Left all alone in complete isolation with her own thoughts.</p><p>Or what she could focus into something like thoughts. Only awareness of the sharp pain all over that never seems to fade. Yet her mind was much too fuzz and<br/>
overwhelmed with the trauma she had just endured. Not quite coherent enough to form anything into true thoughts.</p><p>Pink Sapphire couldn't tell how much time had passed, whether it was only moments ago or hours ago since she had suffered this cruel fate of hers. </p><p>All at once she was hit by an even more intense wave of pain. Each moment it had grown worse and worse, suddenly thoughts that weren't even hers had flooded her mind. </p><p>So many feelings, emotions and thoughts invading her being. Visions of memories that never belonged to her.</p><p>Who was she again? Was she the Cherry Quartz? Or was she that Pearl? Her loss of identity coming and going every so often.</p><p>Having moments of recognizing who she truly was yet they have never lasted for very long. It was overwhelming, everything was so loud. So crowded and isolating at the same time. Barely aware of her, their surroundings. </p><p>Just as sudden as it was when it started, it had suddenly died down. The thoughts weren't as loud, as suffocating as they were moments before. </p><p>It had not gone away at all but it was at least bearable now. More bearable than before. Ceasing their screaming they haven't realized they were doing. </p><p>Their form now aching dully. Going back into that fuzzy, state of mind.</p><p>Lost within a sea of many consequences, Pink Sapphires own just a tiny blip within the vast ocean of others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>